Tu, yo y él
by julieloveskurt
Summary: One shot AU: Blaine tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Everett, los dos son diametralmente opuestos y se odian el uno al otro, toda su vida han estado en constante competencia; para terminar de empeorarlo todo, ambos están enamorados de Kurt.


**Esta fotografia** ( media . tumblr tumblr_mdtgavAOM41qaa9xe . jpg ) **y todo el material Klaine que estuvo paseando ayer por tumblr y todas las redes sociales me inspiro demasiado y aquí esta el resultado. Nota de autor al final. Todo en la serie hasta el 4x06 es cannon.**

_Nada de esto me pertenece; ni Glee, ni Klaine, por ahora no tengo ni siquiera una computadora propia en la cual escribir._

* * *

Después del inesperado reencuentro bien planeado por cierto Burt Hummel, Blaine y Kurt estaban de pie en medio de la pista de patinaje, ambos se miraban fijamente, sus respiraciones eran intensas después haber pasado un largo rato dando vueltas por el hielo. Todo era de cierta forma surreal, al fin, después de todo lo que había sucedido parecía que al fin todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, Kurt sonreía y Blaine tomaba su mano, ambos se miraban de esa forma tan familiar, con esa mirada que no le dedicaban a nadie más. Lentamente y vacilando un poco Blaine levanto su mano y tomo suavemente el rostro de Kurt, quien de inmediato cedió ante el toque; a pesar del frio que hacia su mejilla era cálida y suave, Blaine de inmediato sintió como si hubiese pasado una vida entera sin haberlo tocado. De repente, un enorme grupo de niños paso rápidamente alrededor de ellos, empujando a Kurt, el castaño al no ser un patinador experto perdió el equilibrio, cuando sintió que no había forma de salvarse de la caída, un par de brazos muy familiares rodearon su cintura ágilmente; su cuerpo de inmediato cedió al agarre, sin embargo su juicio le decía que no era lo correcto. La batalla interna que lidiaba se vio interrumpida cuando Blaine tomo su barbilla entre sus dedos y lo obligo a mirarlo, ahí estaban los ojos miel que tanto amaba, ahí estaban solo para él, a pesar de todo Kurt sabía que el brillo de esos ojos era solo para él; así que sin más razonamiento comenzó a acercarse a los labios que tanto anhelaba…

–Kurt, Blaine están aquí, Burt y yo hemos estado buscando–

Los aludidos se separaron de inmediato, giraron sus rostros para encontrarse con un chico de bajito, de piel morena, ojos miel y cabello rizado que se movía libremente con el leve viento frio que soplaba: Everett Anderson, el hermano gemelo de Blaine, dos minutos y trece segundos mayor.

–Everett ¡También estas aquí! – exclamo Kurt dando un pequeño aplauso

–Claro que sí, Blaine no era el único que moría por verte, además tenía que cerciorarme de que mi hermanito hiciera las cosas bien esta vez– Everett termino con la distancia que había entre él y Kurt y atrajo al castaño hacía el en un fuerte abrazo –Ya no podría soportar no saber nada de ti, solo por pagar los errores de Blaine– Everett susurro esto último mientras veía a su hermano por encima del hombro del ojiazul con una mirada llena de satisfacción y tal vez un poco de malicia. Blaine solo cerró los puños que tenía dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, conteniendo su naciente furia.

Kurt se separó de Everett y sonrió incómodamente –Bueno, iré a encontrarme con mi papá ¿Vienen? – pregunto Kurt paseando su mirada entre los dos hermanos

–Claro, si vamos– dijo Blaine

Kurt sonrió y se adelantó patinando cuidadosamente, mientras ambos hermanos lo veían alejarse

–Burt sabía que estábamos aquí– Dijo Blaine sin mirar a su hermano, aun con los ojos sobre la delgada figura de Kurt que se alejaba cada vez más

–Lo sé– Rio Everett –Pero no iba a dejar que esta vez te fueras con la ventaja–

–Sabes bien que no hay esta u otra vez, más te vale que te mantengas lejos de él– respondió Blaine furioso

Everett patino hasta quedar frente a él y de forma desafiante dijo –Eso lo veremos–

De inmediato el mayor de los Anderson se alejó patinando, Blaine solo suspiro, tratando de calmar la furia que ahora lo invadía; segundos después puso una sonrisa en su rostro para disimular y comenzó a patinar decidido; nada ni nadie, ni siquiera su propio hermano iban a separarlo otra vez de Kurt

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? OMG ha pasado tanto tiempo. Antes que nada, sigo viva y con mucha disposición para escribir y seguir todos los trabajos que tengo empezados, nunca en la vida abandonaría nada sin siquiera avisar, pero es que hay una cosa horrible llamada tesis que absorbe mi tiempo sin compasión alguna, cada que tengo un ratito libre escribo, uno o dos párrafos pero ahí llevo algo, espero de verdad muy pronto poder volver. Estoy a 3 meses de graduarme así que probablemente para ese entonces tenga mucho menos que hacer.**

**Gracias por sus mensajes preguntando si volvería, de verdad; de igual forma si llegaron hasta aquí muchísimas gracias por leer, de verdad aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo de volver a enfrascarse conmigo en todas estas locuras. Esta historia me tiene conflictuada, la idea de Blaine y su hermano gemelo peleando por Kurt me apasiono demasiado, este pequeño Drabble lo escribí mientras estaba cenando hace apenas un rato, es algo francamente insignificante pero estoy pensando en escribir más drabbles, que si bien no serán una historia como tal, ya que no estarán en orden cronológico ni serán muy largos, servirían para explotar esta idea que en lo personal me encanta. Como ven está basada también en los spoilers que han estado circulando por ahí, de que Burt juntara de nuevo a Klaine en Navidad, así que de verdad hare un intento por seguir con este proyecto, por lo menos intentar publicar un drabble por semana.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y seguir aquí, cuídense y no pierdan la fe en Klaine, nos leemos pronto (de verdad espero que muy muy pronto) **


End file.
